Super Smash Bros. 6/Ryu
Ryu (リュウ Ryu) is the main protagonist of the Street Fighter series and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo (tapped): A jab, followed by a short straight-punch, followed by a hook * Neutral Combo (held): A spinning hook kick. * Side Tilt (tapped): The tsumasaki geri, a kick used in Karate. * Side Tilt - Collarbone Breaker (鎖骨割り, "Collarbone/Clavicle Splitter") (held): The overhand of the same name that debuted in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. * Up Tilt (tapped): The sok ngat, an uppercut-style elbow strike used in Muay Thai. * Up Tilt (held): An uppercut. * Down Tilt (tapped): A crouching, Hapkido-style shin kick. * Down Tilt (held): A lunging, Hapkido-style shin kick. * Dash Attack: A flying kick. * Side Smash - Joudan Sokutougeri (上段足刀蹴り, "High-Level Foot Edge Kick"): The side kick of the same name from Street Fighter III. * Up Smash: Squats and then rises up to throw an uppercut. * Down Smash: A legsweep. * Neutral Aerial: A downward angled knee strike. * Forward Aerial: A flying kick. * Back Aerial: An outside crescent kick. * Up Aerial: An uppercut. * Down Aerial: A downward angled cross. * Grab: Reaches out. * Pummel: A knee strike while holding the opponent in the collar-and-elbow position. * Forward Throw: The seoi nage, a Judo throw. * Back Throw: The tomoe nage, a Judo throw. * Up Throw: A stretch kick transitioned into an axe kick. * Down Throw: Pins the opponent to the ground and performs a knifehand strike. * Neutral Special - Hadouken: **'Custom 1 - Gadouken:' **'Custom 2 - Charged Hadouken:' * Side Special - Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: ' **'Custom 1 - Rising Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: **'Custom 2 - Lightning Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' * Up Special - Shoryuken: ' **'Custom 1 - Lightning Shoryuken: **'Custom 2 - Double Shoryuken:' * Down Special - Focus Attack: ' **'Custom 1 - Focus Counter: **'Custom 2 - Focus Smash:' * Final Smash - Shin Shoryuken / Shinku Hadoken: Taunts * Up: Turns away from the screen and tightens his headband, while stating "Come on!" (かかってこい!, Come at me!) * Side: Holds his fist forwards, and declares "Talk is cheap!" (拳で語り合おう!, Let your fists talk!) * Down: Stomps on the ground and grunts, which is taken from his taunts in most Vs. Capcom series games. Idle Poses * Adjusts his gloves. * Wriggles the fingers on both hands, then crosses his arms and pumps them. Cheer * Ryu! Ryu! Ryu On-Screen Appearance * Calmly walks onto the stage from some mist in the background. Victory Poses * Winds back to throw a hook and assumes an upright stance while saying "Give it your all!" (必殺のタイミングを計れ!, Gauge the timing of your sure-kill!). * Slings his duffel bag over his shoulder while saying "The journey... has just begun." (旅はまだ…始まったばかりだ, Yet the journey... has just begun.). * Throws an uppercut, a hook and then another uppercut while saying "Your range is one fist short." (その間合いじゃ、拳半分届かない!, That range of yours, doesn't reach half a fist!). Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjIukF4_z34 (Victory - Street Fighter) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Ryu has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ryu W.I.P. Ryu (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Super Smash Bros. 6